Currently, in a braking process of an automobile, mechanical energy is mostly converted into thermal energy through the friction of a brake and thermal energy is then wasted. Although a method for controlling recycling of braking energy of an electric automobile is disclosed in the related art, only factors such as a power battery and a motor generator system are considered in the method, and a recyclable current during braking of an electric automobile is controlled according to a torque value fed back by a motor generator, to accomplish recycling of braking energy.
Moreover, most of the braking feedback control strategies in the related art are for parallel/series two-wheel drive hybrid vehicles, and are mainly classified into two types: a parallel control strategy and a series control strategy. In the parallel control strategy, an original frictional braking force is not adjusted and a feedback braking force is added to original friction braking to jointly implement a braking function, so a recycling rate of braking energy is low and braking experience is poor. In the series control strategy, a frictional force needs to be adjusted, a recycling rate of braking energy is large, and braking experience is also desirable; however, because a frictional braking force is difficult to adjust, a control process is relatively complex. Therefore, the braking feedback control strategies in the related art need to be improved.